


F***ed Around And Fell In Love

by DynamicDuo (XylB)



Series: Game Night [1]
Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Trans Male Character, Trans Wally West, background Donna/Roy, background Garth/Lilith, casual...intimacy?, it's seven minutes in heaven but saucier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/DynamicDuo
Summary: "So much for starting slow," Lilith comments."Honestly, we should eliminate Roy from the first round," Garth adds. Leans forward to idly spin the bottle around with a finger. "He's always soimpatient.""It's not necessarily a bad thing," Dick says, shrugs. Roy is definitively the raunchiest and handsiest of them, in these games - with full permission from Donna, obviously - and Dick's had a couple or three very nice times with him in the closet. Nothing edging into too inappropriate, but...nice. Helps that Roy likes guys as well, means he knows where to put his hands."You're almost as bad as him." Lilith points to him with an onion ring."Hey, I go slower," Dick protests. "I like to take my time.""You've only got seven minutes," Wally teases. "How long you takin'?""Isn't seven minutes like, an hour to you?" Garth asks."I can experience normal people time as well!""But you don'tliketo," Dick says. Wally shoots him a look that's full of an expression Dick can't place."Depends who it's with," he answers.(A.k.a, the Titans play Seven Minutes In Heaven)
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Game Night [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928893
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	F***ed Around And Fell In Love

The night started normal - well, mostly normal, with dinner and chatter until someone suggested a couple drinks and someone else suggested that since they're all free tonight, why don't they take advantage of it, play one of their party games. And everyone agreed, and picked up their drinks, and relocated to the living room. Dick sits across from the closet doors with Donna on his right and Roy to his left - and then Wally to Donna's right, closer to the closet, and Garth and Lilith on Roy's left, in that order, which makes Lilith technically the closest to the doors. They chatter while they settle in - and while Roy runs back to the kitchen to pick up his forgotten Gatorade. 

Tonight, the idea is a lot can happen in seven minutes. Which is kind of the point, really, of Seven Minutes in Heaven, and also the point of why they've all gathered around for it tonight in the Titans tower, in the living room in their shared floor with a big walk-in closet that was probably designed with superhero suits in mind but they've just taken to using as a general coat closet. Anyway, it's big, so they're not trying to cramp in to a space smaller than Garth's shoulders, so it's way more comfortable. 

They have rules - of _course_ they have rules, no tipsy party game is fun without established boundaries. Stops things getting the wrong kind of messy. 

Anyway, they have house rules. You get seven minutes in the walk-in closet, someone will knock when your time's up so you have a few seconds to compose yourself if needed, and that's really the basis. Everyone's agreed on and consented to a sort of anything goes rule, to play loose and fast - even the couples have privately and publicly agreed to their partners making out with someone else for seven minutes. There's some exceptions - Donna and Wally never want to do anything intimate together, Garth will not make out with anyone who's been drinking vodka, and Lilith doesn't like wandering hands too much. 

And if no one wants to do anything particularly saucy, there's always the default of a tickle fight. A vicious, seven minute affair that Dick has been subjected to and started multiple times. He doesn't always win. Roy almost peed on him once. 

It's fun as fuck. 

There's also the...unspoken agreements that they've seem to silently come to. Which really just boils down to doing nothing more than kissing and groping, nothing overtly sexual - well, basically no fucking in the closet - and that what happens in the closet stays in the closet. It's never really brought up again, the next day, or ever. That wasn't a conscious decision, but more like a unanimous understanding that they all played by the rules and everyone enjoyed it and it's harmless fun. 

Anyway, Donna spins the bottle they emptied and it lands on Roy. 

"Wow, _not_ fair!" Dick exclaims, leaning back on his hands and giggling with the others as Roy stumbles getting up. "You can't get your boyfriend on the _first_ spin." 

"The bottle has decided," Roy says in a spooky, wavering voice, wiggling his fingers like a ghost. "I am the chosen one." 

"I will spin again," Donna threatens, steps carefully over Lilith's feet to get to the closet. 

"Ouch," Garth deadpans. "Sounds like you're about to have a very painful seven minutes." 

Roy pauses mid-step. "You know what? Maybe Donna _should_ spin aga - " 

Donna grabs his wrist and tugs him to the doors. 

"I can," she teases, smiling at him. Roy's mouth tugs up in a disgustingly fond facisimile. 

"Get a room!" Wally hollers through his hands, and Donna rolls her eyes. 

"That's what I'm _trying_ to do," she says, and pulls Roy into the closet. The doors shut softly behind them. Dick starts the timer. 

"Okay gang, so how are you all?" Dick asks like a yoga instructor, pulling his legs into a criss-cross on the floor. The remaining three laugh and reach for various drinks. 

"How are our auras today?" Dick continues, trying and failing to stifle his giggle. 

"My aura is I need a refill," Wally says, pushing himself up to head to the kitchen. "Anyone want anything?" 

"Just bring like, five sodas," Lilith answers, casually crushing her empty beer can against the floor with her palm. Garth has visible trouble tearing his eyes away from her flexed arm. 

"My aura senses that you should bring pretzels as well," Dick intones, squeezing his eyes shut as if prophesising. "And - " 

A bag and a jar drop into his lap. Wally zips back to his spot on the floor. 

" - and what?" He asks smugly. Dick blinks down at the peanut butter in his lap. 

"And that," he says dumbly. "Sweet. Thanks, Wally." 

"No problem." Wally pushes a handful of various snacks in the middle of the circle, beside the bottle. He picks a bag of onion rings up to toss it across the floor. "Lils, here." 

"Thank you," she says as she catches it. She tears it open and offers first dibs to Garth, who delicately plucks a ring out and pops it into his mouth. 

Something thuds in the closet. They all crack up loudly. 

"So much for starting slow," Lilith comments. 

"Honestly, we should eliminate Roy from the first round," Garth adds. Leans forward to idly spin the bottle around with a finger. "He's always so _impatient_." 

"It's not necessarily a bad thing," Dick says, shrugs. Roy is definitively the raunchiest and handsiest of them, in these games - with full permission from Donna, obviously - and Dick's had a couple or three very nice times with him in the closet. Nothing edging into _too_ inappropriate, but...nice. Helps that Roy likes guys as well, means he knows where to put his hands. 

"You're almost as bad as him." Lilith points to him with an onion ring. 

"Hey, I go slower," Dick protests. "I like to take my time." 

"You've only got seven minutes," Wally teases. "How long you takin'?" 

"Isn't seven minutes like, an hour to you?" Garth asks. 

"I can experience normal people time as well!" 

"But you don't _like_ to," Dick says. Wally shoots him a look that's full of an expression Dick can't place.

"Depends who it's with," he answers. Dick steadily holds his gaze. Isn't sure how many too-long second pass between them and not sure how long is appropriate -

"What about now?" Lilith interrupts. Wally's eyes flick to her. The odd moment shatters into pieces. 

"Normal people time," he says with a laugh. "I do actually _like_ you guys, y'know." 

"Could've fooled me," Garth says. "Always jetting around fucking Gotham or Metropolis. You never _visit_ , y'know?" 

"I can't breathe underwater, Garth." 

"Two words: diving suit." 

A peal of laughter rings out from the door, Donna's telltale squeaking slipping out between bouts of guffawing from them both. Clearly, some tides have turned in there. It makes the rest of the room crack up around their various snacks as well, and the pop-fizz of soda cans accompanies the following idle chatter. Dick scoops peanut butter up with his pretzels while Wally tries and fails to toss peanuts into his mouth. Half of them end up scattered on the floor around him. 

Dick's phone rings a couple minutes later. 

"Time!" He calls, turning off the timer while Wally leans over to knock loudly on the closet door. Moments later, Donna and Roy emerge flushed and giggling, Donna's hands splayed protectively over her sides while Roy wiggles his tickling fingers threateningly at her. Her lip gloss shines faintly on his throat. 

"How'd that go for you?" Garth asks Roy, lifting a playful eyebrow. 

"It was fucking great until she started _tickling_ me!" 

Donna giggles as she sits down beside Dick once more, swiping a bag of Doritos from the middle. 

"Worth it," she says. 

"I'll get you, Troy," Roy threatens, pointing at her. "I'll fucking - " 

"It's for your own good, really," Wally interrupts. "Means you might be able to _last_ , this time." 

"Shut up," Roy snaps, but there's a grin tugging at his lips and a flush colouring his cheeks. Then he smirks. "But I don't remember you complaining." 

"Ooh, snap!" Lilith says, laughing around an onion ring. Roy steals one from her bag as he sits down. 

"Your turn," Donna says, nudging Dick's shoulder. Dick uncrosses his legs and leans forward to spin the bottle. 

It wobbles as it rotates, but eventually slows to a drift, then to a stop, the mouth pointing right towards Garth. Dick grins. 

"You ready, loverboy?" He teases, and pushes himself up to stand while Garth laughs loudly. 

"Don't miss me too much," Lilith adds, and slaps Garth's leg on his way by her. Donna pulls up a timer on her phone and Dick gestures for Garth to enter first before pulling the door shut behind them. Then they just stand there for a second, neither too sure what to do. 

"You wanna do anything?" Dick asks. Garth shrugs, eyes flicking down Dick's body and back. 

"Why not?" He replies, smiling at him. "Since we're here." 

"Since we're here," Dick agrees, and steps forward with a grin. Garth's attractive, definitely, objectively, but there's no chemistry between them. Doesn't mean they're not up for a little kissing in a closet, though. Garth raises a hand and makes as if to put it on Dick's shoulder. 

"Can I - " he gestures to Dick and Dick nods. Garth's hand lands on his shoulder, runs across it a little before gripping. 

"Here, let me show you," Dick says, and easily slips his hands around Garth's waist to tug him in. 

He closes his eyes just after Garth, and leans in - and his nose bumps into Garth's. They break apart with a laugh. 

"You're a leftie, too?" Dick exclaims, and laughs all over again at Garth's sheepish little chuckle. 

"I can - " he starts, but Dick shakes his head. 

"I got it," he says, and closes his eyes to lean in again, this time to the right. Garth's a little taller than him, but not inconveniently so, and he tilts his jaw down so Dick can tip his head up and press their lips together. 

It's nice, as kissing usually is. Closed-mouth, chaste, just little repeated presses. Garth's stubble rasps again his skin. Dick hasn't kissed a lot of guys with stubble, but it's certainly not a negative. Garth's other hand awkwardly settles on Dick's side, fingers fluttering like he was expecting a curve that isn't there. It's sweet, really. Dick runs one hand around to splay over Garth's lower back and uses the other to slide up his spine, pressing into the muscle between his shoulder blades to pull him in. Garth makes a quiet, amused noise into the kisses. Dick huffs out a laugh through his nose. 

He loses track of time a little bit. Garth seems content with this, anyhow, his nose brushing gently against Dick's cheek with each little press. 

"I feel like I'm in high school again," Dick murmurs. Garth shakes under his hands with a laugh. 

"How so?" 

"Making out with straight guys in closets," Dick replies, grinning against Garth's lips. 

"If it's any compliment, I can certainly see the appeal," Garth says, squeezes Dick's side. 

"And I can see why Lilith likes you so much." Dick slides his hands down to Garth's hips and cups them in his palms. "You're a good kisser." 

Garth shakes again. "You're not so bad yourself." 

"Thank you." 

"Anytime." And Garth leans in to kiss him again. He tastes faintly of onion rings. 

A knock comes on the door sooner rather than later. Dick and Garth part easily, both of them smiling. 

"Well, that was fun," Dick says. Garth nods. 

"I enjoyed it," Garth agrees, and pushes open the closet. They return to their spots with a chorus of heckling, and Dick sits down to find his peanut butter significantly reduced. 

"Who the fuck has been stealing my peanut butter?" He asks, and no one directly answers him. 

"No idea," Donna says. 

"I didn't see anyone," Wally adds. 

"Me neither." 

"Me three." 

Dick squints at all of them. 

"I'll find out," he threatens. Then gestures to the bottle. "Roy, batter's up." 

A few more turns pass; sodas get finished, bathroom breaks get taken, and Wally refills them all on alcohol of their choice - or Gatorade, if you're Roy and have no fucking taste. It's pleasant company, the remaining people chattering while various pairings disappear into the closet. Wally gets pulled in with Lilith and they come out breathless from a tickle fight; Garth and Donna emerge with flushes; Dick gets missed on the spins and is mostly dealing with getting progressively tipsier as the game goes on, and progressively more...well, _interested_. It's a fun atmosphere, when they do these vaguely erotic party games, with just... _energy_ sizzling in the air, all of them running on some level of intimate interest but no one addressing it or solving it. It's actually a great way to loosen up, and if Dick looks too closely he can see the glances Lilith's sneaking Garth's way, and he can see Roy casually tugging his shirt down over his crotch - but Dick never looks too closely. He's not exactly innocent from this, after all. 

Wally stumbles out of the closet with Roy, flips him off as he adjusts his packer before sitting down. Roy flinches and rushes to cover his armpits at the gesture, drawing a laugh from all of them. 

Roy spins the bottle and it lands on Dick, who tosses his head back with a cackle and lets Roy help him up and lead him in. 

They're touching as soon as the door closes. It's the point of the night where Roy's worked up enough to get reckless, as he inevitably always does, and Dick's more than happy to join him in that. 

"Do you wanna just get straight to it?" Roy asks, fingers hooked in Dick's belt loops. Dick answers by sliding a hand around to cup Roy's ass and lean down to press a kiss to his jaw. 

"Yeah, with a little less straight and a lot more - _yeah_." Dick rolls up automatically against Roy's hips, suddenly pressed together, and lifts his head to kiss Roy on the mouth. He's sloppy and tastes purely of red Gatorade, but Dick's not really focusing on much more than rocking their hips together. 

It doesn't escalate past that - won't, because they have some sort of standards - nothing like thighs between legs or hands anywhere below the belt except for Roy's ass, but _god_ it's fucking nice anyway, edged with Roy's desperation and Dick's impatience. A hand pushes into his hair, grips onto his shoulder; Dick rocks his hips forward and he can feel Roy's _interest_ pressing against his own, almost innocent with two zippers and two layers of denim between them, but dirty enough that it makes Dick's blood pound in his ears. 

Except he's thinking of a different redhead. And in the dim light of the closet, with his eyes closed, it's easy enough to pretend he's rubbing off against Wally instead. 

"Donna hasn't done you any favours, has she?" Dick murmurs into Roy's ear, gets his answer in the form of a shudder and a pointed jerk of hips. 

"She wants me to wait for her," Roy replies, slides a hand into Dick's back pocket and holds him closer. Dick laughs into the space between their mouths. 

"And?" He prompts. 

"And rules were made to be broken," Roy chuckles, stifles a noise when Dick digs his fingers into his back and rocks up. 

"And you're hoping she'll punish you?" 

"You know too much about my sex life." 

"I'm practically a part of it, right now." Dick drags his teeth over Roy's lower lip. "Anyway, you like it." 

"God help me, I _do_." And Roy kisses him hard enough to shut him up, so Dick doesn't bother talking any more. 

Seven minutes feels a lot shorter, all of a sudden, and before he knows it, there's a knock on the door. 

" _Fuck_ ," Roy hisses, still hopelessly hard against Dick's hip. Dick echoes his sentiment breathlessly. 

"Sorry, Harper, you'll have to hope your next spin gets lucky," he jokes, and extricates himself from Roy. They take a couple seconds to smooth down each other's shirts and jeans, neaten hair and wipe their mouths. Dick takes the chance to adjust himself in his underwear before opening the door. 

His peanut butter is, once again, missing a little more. Dick picks it up and glares at everyone in turn. Can't really, at Donna, because she's exchanging heated glances with Roy across him, but Dick glares past her to Wally, who waves cheerfully at him. 

"Have fun?" He asks, flicks his eyes meaningfully down to Dick's crotch and back up. It sends an involuntary shiver through Dick. Wally's not usually that _bold_. Dick chalks it up to alcohol. 

"I - shut up," he says, but smiles anyway. Wally bursts into a laugh. It does things to Dick's heart. 

Garth spins and gets Donna, who disappears with Roy's fervent blessing. Lilith leans back on her hands, her discarded hoodie laying beside her. 

"Continuing on," she says, and glances across the group again. "I think super speed is the most useful." 

"Hold up, what are we talking about?" Dick asks, scooping peanut butter with a pretzel. 

"Which power is best for bed," Lilith explains. "I think speed's a good one." 

"Okay, but you can read thoughts," Roy says. "I mean, c'mon, you can do exactly what they like. You just _know_ what they like." 

"Hey, I like surprises sometimes," Lilith laughs. "It can get a little old, knowing things. But with super speed - " 

"It's not really useful," Wally says. He shrugs. "I like to actually, y'know, _experience_ sex? Doesn't really work if you speed past it." 

"Roy, how's super strength?" Dick asks. 

"Why the hell are you asking m - _Dick_." 

Dick shrugs. Lilith and Wally cackle with laughter. 

"How is it?" He asks. Roy pins him with a dirty look. 

"Okay, honestly?" He starts, setting his bottle down. "It's...pretty fun." 

"You like to be held down," Lilith says. Roy's head snaps to her. 

"Don't read my mind!" 

"I didn't have to for that." 

"Roy, we all know," Dick says, patting his hand sympathetically. "You're not obvious." 

"I'm tickling you next time." 

"Dick, Roy, if you could have any of our powers for sex, which one would you choose?" Lilith asks. 

"Can talking to marine animals help in any way?" Dick asks. "I mean, can I ask a dolphin to be my wingman?" 

"That might work," Roy agrees. "I'd probably go with the super speed. I could clean up _so_ much quicker." 

"Okay, that is a plus," Wally admits. "Dick, are you going with talking to animals?" 

"I already know how," Dick says, then grins. "I talk to Roy every day, don't I?" 

" _Ouch_ , Lilith whispers. Roy slaps Dick's arm. 

"You're just jealous you don't have a super powered partner," he teases. "Choose a power." 

"I choose nothing," Dick says. "I like being normal." 

"Funny, I didn't peg you for vanilla," Lilith jokes. Wally laughs around his mouthful of soda. 

"You're not pegging me for anything in the world," Dick replies easily, grins when Lilith and Roy crack up. 

The chatter eventually spirals into fits of laughter, so engulfing that they almost don't hear Wally's phone go off - Wally thumps a foot against the door and reaches for a new bag of gummy bears. Garth and Donna look worse off than their last time in there, both of them avoiding the group's eyes. 

"Hope you got him warmed up for me," Lilith says, and lifts a hand to high-five Donna on her way past. 

"He's a fucking keeper," Donna tells her. Garth sits down beside Lilith once more, and scoots closer. She puts her hand on his thigh and leans forward to spin. 

It's Roy. It's a loud and persistent tickle fight that leaves the rest of them in stitches. 

Wally spins next, and the bottle comes to a damning and determined stop on Dick. 

"Finally, a new partner," Wally says, and stands up the same time as Dick. Roy whoops behind them. 

The door closes. Dick and Wally size each other up for a moment. Dick doesn't even have to _ask_ \- he places a hand on Wally's cheek and raises an eyebrow and Wally closes the gap. Dick _melts_ into the kiss - fuck, if he thought Garth was good, or even Roy, Wally hasn't got a patch on them. 

Of course, Dick's almost-painful crush doesn't really help matters, either, but that's not what this is about right now. Right now, this is about the hands on his neck, on his hip, the eager, enthusiastic response, the way the kiss rapidly, _rapidly_ escalates in a matter of seconds, Wally's mouth parting on a soft pant and Dick immediately taking advantage to deepen it. In the next second, there's suddenly a soft bulge pressing against his own, but Wally doesn't make a move to _separate_. Dick's head spins. 

With an effort, Dick breaks the kiss to catch his breath. Looks at Wally, who's looking right back at him, pupils dilated and breathing audible. Dick wasn't expecting their closet time to take such a good turn. 

And, well, he knows Wally's into men. Maybe not into _Dick_ , but he's...he at least swings the right way. He knows where to put his hands. He isn't trying to fit his palm to a curve Dick doesn't have, like Garth. 

And unlike Garth, Wally's the same height as him. It makes it somehow heavier when their noses touch as they look into each other's eyes. 

"You stole my fucking peanut butter," Dick breathes, instead of anything useful, instead of acknowledging the stupid tension between them - 

"Is that a problem?" Wally teases, grins, stupidly, _stupidly_ attractive, and Dick's poor heart does flip-flops in his chest. 

"Thief," Dick accuses. Resolutely ignore the way their hips are still pressed together. 

"Oops." And Wally... _kisses_ him again, soft and open-mouthed and shivery-hot against Dick's skin. 

"Is this a problem?" Dick asks into it, rolls his hips up in question, trembles a little at Wally's quiet answering noise. 

"Definitely not," Wally whispers, and catches his mouth again, and that's all the permission Dick needs. 

It's not quite a linear progression. Dick's keeping track of time in the back of his head, and he knows they've got about six minutes left, but thirty seconds later, they're rocking against each other with purpose, now, like he did with Roy but so much _hotter_ with Wally, with someone he's actively attracted to. And he's already worked up from all his previous closet visits, from pure physical touch with Roy rutting like a dog in heat - 

Wally pushes him against the wall five seconds later, in a gap between hangers, and Dick mumbles pathetically into his mouth, grips his shoulder with one hand, keeps the other tight on Wally's hip and - 

With five minutes left, Wally puts his knee between Dick's. _Oh_ , that's _new_ territory. Dick reciprocates. Shoves his thigh a little higher when Wally does. 

Wally's leg pushes against his crotch and Dick grinds down _shamefully_. Pants, swallows a moan, nods frantically and shoves his thigh up again, tries to angle it more right angle than sloped - Wally's breath stutters on his inhale and his hips work down in a steady rhythm, after that, his movement rolling through to press against Dick, which makes him rock up and back and - 

Dick attributes this boldness to alcohol. To being the slightest bit tipsy even though he knows it's a lie for both of them. Wally burns through alcohol like a flame through paper. High metabolism. He's probably completely sober. 

Which means he's doing this _sober_. Oh _god_. 

It's hot. It's _really_ hot. Dick's rolling up against him and using his grip on Wally's hip to guide him down in turn, gasps against his lips when heat slugs heavy through his legs, down his spine, up his arms, makes his limbs twitchy and his hips twitchier and oh god Wally's _shuddering_ against him with each thrust, nearly imperceptible, but Dick can feel it under his hands, kisses back feverishly, fiercely, _sloppy_ , desperate and thrusting and it's the damn raunchiest he's gotten in this closet and suddenly something slams into him like the crest of a wave, like the peak of a rollercoaster and oh god if he doesn't stop now he's _going_ to come. 

"Wait, wait," Dick pants, breaks the kiss with a conscious but reluctant effort. Opens his eyes to meet Wally's. "Wally, I'm - if you keep doing that, I'm gonna - I'm gonna come." It feels almost embarrassing, admitting it out loud so boldly, so brazenly, to Wally. His friend. His pathetic crush. 

Wally's eyes flick over his face. 

"Is that a promise?" He asks, lifts his lips in a smile. Grinds his thigh up just to make Dick's eyelids flutter. 

"It's a threat by now," Dick replies. Wally licks his lips. His tongue brushes against Dick's lower lip with the movement. 

"Do you want to?" Wally asks, and the bolt of arousal that pulses through Dick should be _illegal_. 

"Oh _god_ , I want to," he breathes. Swallows back the breathy version of Wally's name he wants to say and nods instead, eager, quick - Wally nods as well, closes his eyes, and he's pressing hot kisses to Dick's mouth two seconds later, hot like molten lava. 

Wally's movements return a lot more insistent. A lot more _desperate_. Grinding himself against Dick's thigh and giving as good as he fucking gets in return, mercilessly pressing against his crotch, ruthless pressure and damning speed and Dick allows himself to groan a little, loosens his jaw so Wally can kiss him deeper. It's sloppy and messy and so delightfully unexpected that Dick can't help flushing hot at the realisation of what they're doing in here, of purposefully, actually _coming_ in here, because Wally is rubbing against him like he's a grindstone and Dick can only pant into his mouth, dig his fingers into Wally's hip and hear him moan quietly in response. He grinds down in a different rhythm than Dick, more front-back than up and down, and god Dick doesn't think he's ever forget this - doesn't think he _could_ , fuck, not when this is the wet dream of a fucking _lifetime_ right here, with Wally pressed up solid against him and clearly horny, shuddering because of _him_ , flushed across his cheekbones and his neck and pinning Dick between thigh and wall like his only goal is to make Dick come in his jeans. And it's real fucking close on that one, and Dick's completely lost track of the minutes. 

"Fuck, Wally," he pants, trying to warn, but the words get strangled on a whine somewhere in there and he clutches harder at Wally's shoulder, jerks his hips up, feels his orgasm hovering threateningly over him, ready to crash down and send him trembling all over. He gasps, and his grip tightens, and oh _god_. 

"Wally, 'm gonna - " 

"Time's up!" Donna calls from outside, jarring them out of the moment but it's too late for Dick - 

"Hope you had a fun seven minutes," Donna adds, but Dick comes halfway through the sentence with a shuddery whimper, burying his face in the crook of Wally's shoulder and neck and clinging onto him while he shakes through it, dampening his underwear. 

" _Fuck_ ," Wally whispers. Grinds his thigh up again and gets a whimper from Dick, still fucking shuddering, but the initial, overwhelming force has ebbed away now, leaving him pleasantly shivery and tingly. Even Wally's lips against his cheek, feather-gentle, feel like tiny electric shocks. 

They've got about thirty seconds to compose themselves again. Dick selfishly rubs against Wally for a couple more sweet, aftershocky sensations, and then stills his hips with a sigh. Pushes his thigh up experimentally and Wally rubs against him, still thrumming with pent-up energy. 

With effort, Dick extricates his fingers from Wally's shoulder and hip. His throat clicks when he swallows, and Wally carefully disentangles himself. Dick puts a hand on his cheek to pull him in for a kiss again, passionate and full of promise. 

"I'll get you next time?" He says/asks/promises when they part. Wally nods wordlessly. He looks speechless. 

The last fifteen seconds are spent frantically trying to smooth each other over. Wally is blushing furiously, and Dick can feel his own cheeks still radiating heat, but he does his best to uncrumple Wally's shirt at the shoulder, to adjust himself and ignore the wet patch for now - thankfully not visible through the denim. Wally reaches inside his sweats to adjust his packer again and flattens Dick's shirt over his sides. 

They step out to a playful argument; which thank god for, honestly, because Dick doesn't know if he could have survived the scrutiny of his friends after such a surprisingly private and intense seven minutes. Wally returns to his spot and Dick plops himself down between Donna and Roy again. He exchanges a glance with Wally, and they nod at each other. 

" - just saying that it _might_ work!" 

"I don't know if I trust "sensual water powers", Garth. I still vote super speed!" 

Ah, so they're back on the powers thing again. Donna offers Dick a new bag of pretzels. 

"Roy, it's your turn," Dick says, nudging his elbow. 

It lands on Garth. 

"Oh for fuck's - you better not use those sensual water powers on me, fishboy," Roy warns. Garth laughs loudly. 

"I'll try to resist," he promises, and follows Roy into the closet. Lilith sets a timer. 

Shrieks of laughter follow seconds later - all from Roy, at the beginning, and joined by Garth's telltale booming laughter minutes later. Lilith and Donna toss peanuts at each other, trying to catch them in their mouths. They're mostly successful, but Dick does try his level best to steal a couple from Donna and ends up shoved away for his troubles, giggling hysterically. Wally snickers from Donna's other side. 

"Donna, aim for my _mouth_ , not my lap." 

"I'm trying!" 

Dick leans back to grab his water bottle and takes a couple desperately needed sips - but the movement reminds him of a particular... _problem_ in his jeans, and he excuses himself to the bathroom with hopefully not _too_ much of an embarrassed flush. Wally watches him go, his gaze thrillingly heated. God, if Dick was bolder he'd ask Wally to join him down the hallway. In the bathroom. Get him back right here and now and push him against the door and shove his thigh up and - _god_ , maybe even further, maybe incorporate some fingers in there somewhere, push against where Wally's hot and hard for him, follow the roll of his hips and the tension in his spine and it's all too easy to sink back into a familiar fantasy, a common late-night shower occurrence, to imagine he could find out what Wally sounds like when he comes, what he _feels_ like, whether he's jerky or subdued and if he'd say Dick's _name_ \- 

Dick sucks in a harsh, sobering breath. 

\- but that would break so many spoken and unspoken rules and the party games are all about no strings attached. And taking it out of the closet would certain attach something. 

He cleans himself up with toilet paper and water and prayers, pressing damp paper to his briefs to encourage the stain out. The water is cold on his dick when he pulls his underwear back up, and he buttons his jeans with a hiss, but otherwise there's no more... _stickiness_. He flushes the toilet, washes his hands. Runs wet hands over his face and hair and tries to recognise himself in the mirror. 

Mirror Dick looks normal. Real Dick doesn't _feel_ normal. He brushes his fingers over his lips, over his cheek, traces the same path Wally did down his neck. Even just his fingertips and a memory leave a trail of blazing nerves, activated all over again by the reminder. His lips are slightly, _slightly_ puffier than normal, and tinged more red than pink, now. In a pathetic move that he will not acknowledge outside of this exact split second, he brings his left arm across his chest and curls his left hand around his neck, tries to mimic Wally's grip on him. 

He drops the hand moments later, feeling embarrassed. Dries his hands and turns off the lights and emerges out to the main room again, where Wally has gotten in on the peanut catching game, a sinister threeway that will inevitably end in disaster and spilled peanuts. 

Lilith's timer rings loudly. She misses her next peanut. 

"Fuck!" She leans over to knock on the door. "Time!" 

Roy spills out of the closet as a giggling heap, weakly batting at a following Garth and stumbling back over to his spot to Dick's left. Garth is flushed with laughter, a permanent smile dragging up the corners of his mouth. 

"You are fucking _evil_ ," Roy snickers. " _Evil_." 

"You're not exactly innocent," Garth shoots back. 

"It was self-defence, your Honour." 

"You _started_ it, Roy." Garth snakes a hand over to Lilith's onion rings and steals one. She's too busy missing another peanut - to Wally's audible despair - to notice. 

"Lils, your turn," Donna reminds her, and Lilith leans forward to spin while Garth and Roy bicker fondly. 

The bottle wobbles as it spins, and eventually comes to a slow stop while they all watch, inching past Wally to land firmly on Donna. 

"Oh, _awesome_ ," Lilith says, grinning. Donna stands up and reaches to Lilith on her way past, helping her up and into the closet. Roy and Garth wolf whistle playfully at their backs and Dick sets the timer the moment the doors shut. 

"Dick, you ever figure out who took your peanut butter?" Garth asks, with a wide, knowing smile. 

"Yeah, actually," Dick answers, and jabs a finger in Wally's direction. " _Him_." 

"Hey, it wasn't _just_ me!" Wally protests, holding up his hands in surrender. "Roy's guilty, too." 

"You offered me a peanut pretzel," Roy says. "That's _different_." 

"And here I thought even my peanut butter would be sacred," Dick sighs, and unscrews said peanut butter to dip another pretzel stick in it. "Garth, I thought you at least would defend my honour." 

"I was with you," Garth deadpans. "Kind of hard to defend your honour when I'm taking it." 

Roy laughs uproariously. " _Wow_." 

"I'd hardly call that _taking_ ," Dick scoffs, shoves his pretzel stick into his mouth with a smile. "It was more like tentatively requesting." 

"You must have had a different Garth," Roy replies. "Mine was a bitch." 

While Garth and Roy bicker again, through bouts of laughter and soda, Dick shares a glance with Wally, grinning and rolling his eyes fondly. Wally tosses a peanut up and catches it in his mouth. His legs are stretched out into the middle of the circle, and if Dick reached forward he could wrap a hand around his ankle - which is a dangerous line of thinking, even just that, even considering touching Wally in _some_ way, because Dick feels that if he was allowed to again he couldn't resist dragging his hands up further - 

Wally rakes his eyes over Dick. Dick flushes so searingly hot it knocks him off-balance for a moment. He glances to his left, where Garth and Roy are slumped against each other in giggles, still trying to bicker between trading handfuls of sweets. They're not paying attention to Dick or Wally. 

Dick dips his thumb into the peanut butter jar. Scoops up peanut butter with it. Meets Wally's eyes and in a filthy, probably inappropriate gesture, licks some off of the tip of it. Wally's eyes glue to his mouth, a new flush rising up his throat when Dick slides his thumb into his mouth to suck the peanut butter off. Maybe he hollows his cheeks a little. Wally rubs a hand over his mouth and looks back up to Dick's eyes, and he looks like he did in the closet. Intense, hungry - _wanting_ , Dick realises belatedly, _wanting_ him. Wanting _him_. 

Dick glances deliberately down at Wally's crotch and licks the pad of his thumb one last time before wiping it on his shirt. Wally shifts under his gaze. 

"Dick, pass the peanut butter," Roy asks, breaking Dick out of...whatever that was. He frowns at the pair. 

"Why?" 

"Roy wants to make mistakes," Garth sighs, holding up an onion ring as an answer. 

"That's disgusting," Dick says, and hands Roy the jar. Roy plucks the onion ring from Garth's hand and dips it in peanut butter. Wally makes a sound of disgust as Roy eats it. Honestly, for the only deliberately sober person in the room, Roy sometimes acts worse than the rest of them _tipsy_. Although none of them are nothing but pleasantly buzzed, nowhere near past even vaguely tipsy. The snacks and sodas have taken care of that, even with Lilith bringing back a six pack of beer every couple of hours. 

"It's not that bad," Roy assures them around the onion ring. Garth pushes his jaw shut. 

"Swallow and _then_ speak." 

"That's what she said," Roy retorts, muffled and mumbled where Garth keeps his mouth shut. 

"I'm taking my peanut butter in the closet with me next time," Dick sighs. "It's gonna taste like _onion_ now." 

The timer goes off a few minutes of pointless chatter later. This time, it's Donna who stumbles out, clearly weak in the knees, and Lilith walks out behind her with a smug smirk on her face. It almost counteracts the blush burning on her cheeks. Roy high-fives Donna before she sits down, while Garth gets distracted by Lilith sitting down beside him once more. Dick sticks his fingers in his mouth and whistles loudly around them. 

"Have fun?" Wally teases them. Donna laughs. 

"Yeah," Lilith says, running a hand through her newly-mussed hair. "I did, actually, _thank you_." 

"Glad to know Donna wasn't the only one who couldn't wait," Roy says calmly, pretending he's checking his nails, and Donna whaps him in the arm. Laughter explodes in the group at Roy's implication. 

Wally leans over to spin before Roy can dig himself in an even worse hole, and the bottle lands, ironically enough, on Roy. 

"Give him hell," Donna tells Wally. 

"I'll do my best," Wally promises, gives her a two finger salute before opening the closet door and gesturing for Roy to get up and in. 

"Ooh, am I in _trouble_ , Mr. West?" Roy asks, waggling his eyebrows as he walks in. Wally backhands his ass and shuts the door behind them. 

While the rest of them chatter, Dick is unfortunately, inevitably, really fucking distracted. He hides it behind soda and pretzels, but he can't stop sneaking glances at the closet directly across from him. Because he knows what _Roy_ is like in the closet (if he's not being mercilessly tickled), and he knows what _Wally_ is like, and he can't hear laughter from inside, which means - which means - 

Dick's cock threatens to get hard all over again just thinking about it. The arousal that jolts through him is almost _painfully_ severe, and he briefly shuts his eyes to try and overcome the sudden, _amazing_ urge to do something about it. He can't even _go_ again this quickly, but _fuck_ , he _wants_ to. But on the backs of his eyelids is Wally, flushed and grinding and panting and god that's probably what he's doing _now_ , mere _metres_ from Dick, clutching onto a different set of shoulders, holding onto a different man - maybe he's pushing Roy against the wall like he did with Dick, maybe they're getting hot and heavy; it's kind of only fair for Roy, after Donna came out so clearly wrecked. Clearly more than just _kissing_ , in there. 

Dick shakes his head quickly as if to dispel the fantasy, but it plays in the background of his thoughts as he tries to turn his attention back to the conversation. It's easy to slip into it, and he hopes his momentary stuck-ness wasn't too obvious. No one brings it up, if it was, and the seven minutes pass easily, even if Dick's thoughts _do_ keep drifting back to the closet. 

Idly, he wonders if they're getting hot and heavy enough in there to go past _just kissing_. Selfishly, curiously, wonders if Roy'll make Wally come in there, already worked up from his time with Dick, and ignores jealous the pang in his chest that follows that thought. 

Donna's phone timer goes off loud enough to startle Garth into spilling soda down his shirt, swearing quietly as Lilith and Dick laugh at him. Wally emerges visibly flushed, with Roy looking about the same behind him - Donna and Lilith whoop and heckle while Dick shamefully scrutinises Wally for any sign of anything further. But Wally just sits down with a shaky sigh and laugh, running a hand through his hair and stretching his legs out once more. 

Donna spins and ends up with Garth again. Dick glances at Wally again and this time Wally's looking back. 

That's the thing about Wally. He's Dick's best friend. Has been for years. They can have a whole conversation without speaking once. 

Which, apparently, also extends to Dick nodding at Wally's crotch, to the closet, and raising an eyebrow to ask _did you come in there?_. 

And then extends to Wally shaking his head and biting his lip and adjusting his packer again but this time he jerks his hips up in a small, slight, _deliberate_ movement, just for Dick. _Fuck_. 

Dick swallows thickly and chugs his soda to avoid embarrassing himself further. Wally volunteers gummy worms for Roy to mix with onion rings, or some other disgustingly mismatched snack, and the next seven minutes pass with Roy trying various terrible combinations. 

The next spin is Dick's, and it lands on Lilith. He follows her easily in, and there's a stalemate for the first few seconds between them, looking each other up and down and trying to decide what to do. 

"You wanna try?" Lilith asks, gesturing between her mouth and his. Dick shrugs and nods to her chest. 

"Can I try?" He asks, and Lilith uncrosses her arms with a laugh, stepping closer to him. 

"Yeah," she agrees easily, and settles her hands on his hips as he leans in to kiss her. 

It's...well, it's skin on skin. It's a kiss, but utterly devoid of any feeling for Dick because these lips aren't attached to a guy. Lilith gently takes his wrist and lifts it up to her chest, placing his palm on one side of it over her shirt. He feels around experimentally, and Lilith giggles against his lips. It's soft, he guesses, even through the firmer cup of her bra, but ultimately unexciting because, again, not attached to a guy. Then he'd think differently. 

"Okay, I tried," he says through a snicker, lowering his hand to her side once more. "I'm sure Garth sees an appeal." 

Lilith laughs with him. "And I'm sure you're popular with the men." She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

Without warning, Dick whips his hands up from her hips to shove into her armpits, and starts tickling her while the curve of her grin is still pressed to his cheek. Lilith shrieks and twists - and then manages to rip one of Dick's hands away long enough to start attacking him, too, wiggling her fingers over his ribs and tucking up into his armpits when he doubles over with a laugh, desperately trying to keep tickling her. 

They end up on the floor, two minutes later, pinning each other with vicious fingers and rolling to try and get on top - Dick straddles Lilith's hips and dances his fingers mercilessly up her sides, eliciting a howl of bellowing, breathless laughter. Then she hooks a leg around his and pushes him to the side with an audible _thud_ , climbing on top of him to repeat the same treatment, one hand clamped to his armpit and the other tickling over the exposed skin of his abdomen where his shirt has ridden up. Dick giggles breathlessly, red in the face, and tries to shoot a hand out to get Lilith back and cramp her style, fingers flitting over the curve of her waist under the shirt. 

At some point, he manages to twist them onto their sides, tries to pin Lilith's wrist down and fails when she attacks the armpit of his holding hand and forces his grip to loosen - there's a couple more rolls and coup attempts, and then Lilith gets him on his front, one arm twisted behind his back and the other dancing over the middle of his back and his ribs. He runs out of breath for laughing, falls to wheezing pathetically into the plush carpet and desperately arching away from her hand. He kicks her with his feet but can't get purchase, rocks on his front and tries to dislodge her, to no avail. 

He does eventually manage to knock her off of one side, but before he scramble for her again, a loud knock comes on the door. They lay on the floor side by side for a few seconds to catch their breath. 

"Truce?" Dick asks, holding out a hand to shake. 

"Truce." Lilith pushes herself up and uses the handshake to tug Dick up off the floor as well. 

"I was sure one of you had been killed in there," Roy says when they emerge, Dick still fixing his shirt. "I mean, I wouldn't put it _past_ Lils - " 

"Who won?" Wally asks, leaning back on a hand with a grin, ankles crossed. 

"It was a tie," Lilith answers, and steals Roy's Gatorade for a sip while she sits down. 

"Although I expect a rematch," Dick warns, and sits down to find his peanut butter, once again, just a little more depleted. 

He glares at Wally while the rest watch Roy spin, lifts the jar to show what he means. And then Wally lifts his other hand from his lap to reveal a peanut butter coated thumb. 

Dick forgets how to breathe in the next second that Wally drags the flat of his tongue up the back of his thumb. Licks more peanut butter off the tip. Then slips his thumb into his mouth to suck off the rest of it. Darts his tongue out after pulling his thumb away to catch the trace of it on his lower lip. 

Dick's red-blooded. He can _feel_ the phantom sensation of tongue on his cock. On his fingers. On his jaw. On anywhere Wally wants to lick, really. 

He belatedly remembers to snap his jaw shut. Wally looks pleased with himself at the reaction. 

Dick spends half of Roy's round in the bathroom again, leaning on the counter with his elbows and trying to tamp down the fluttering feeling in his chest, the tingling sensation in his crotch. Jesus Christ, he's fucked. It's never been so overtly _flirtatious_ with Wally, never been so much more than just lazy closet making out and vague grinding and now - now he's _come_ on Wally's thigh alone, on Wally's touch, his kisses, his hands, on _Wally_ alone. And the image of Wally worked up just the same is somehow filthier than all of Dick's filthy fantasies combined. 

If he could get hard again, he would. He'd be tempted to jack off right here in this bathroom, actually, grasp at the counter and shut his eyes and think of red hair and green eyes and insistent hands. But as it is, he's too _sensitive_ to sustain anything more than a faint semi, and pressing the heel of his hand to it does nothing but twinge with oversensitivity. 

When he returns to the main room, Garth is leading Lilith to the closet. Dick sits down on shaky legs beside Donna and tunes back into their conversation - which has circled back around to best-powers-for-sex, and Donna's making a case for speed vs. strength while Garth admits he likes Lilith's mind-sensing. Dick holds a soda can loosely between thumb and forefinger and takes frequent, deliberate sips to try and distract himself from the attractive laugh that comes from his right, from the way his eyes keep locking with Wally's behind Donna's head. 

Garth and Lilith emerge clearly mussed. Everyone teases them about it, relentless and hollering, and Dick can tell by the energy fizzling in the room that it's almost the part of the night where the couples start winding down, where someone eventually makes an excuse to go to a bedroom, and Dick and Wally are left cleaning up afterwards, as the two singletons. 

"One last one?" Roy asks, sensing the same thing. Dick nods with the others, murmured agreement mumbled into the circle. 

"Only fair," Garth agrees. "Donna went first, so Wally, go on, last spin." 

"If you insist," Wally says, grins, and leans forward to spin the bottle one last time. 

The bottle slows quickly on the carpet. Swings past Lilith, past the closet, past Wally again, past Donna - 

and comes to a stop on Dick, pointing right at his legs. 

"Sweet," Wally says. Dick lifts his eyes from the bottle to meet Wally's. He's been imagining a lot of things over the past few hours, but he's definitely not imagining the heated look in Wally's eyes. 

Thankfully, the couples are too wrapped up in their pairs to notice how quickly Dick stands up and stumbles to the closet. Donna and Garth cheer them on while Roy drags Lilith into his onion ring and peanut butter combination. 

Hands land on Dick's hips the moment the door closes. Dick fists his hands in the front of Wally's shirt and tugs him backwards, back to their previous position, Dick's back pressed solidly against the closet wall and Wally pressed up against _him_ , leaning in to catch him in a hot, open-mouthed kiss. Without preamble, Dick shoves his thigh between Wally's, bends it up and grips his hips to roll him down against his leg. Wally shivers. His breath puffs out across Dick's cheek. 

Neither of them ask, but both of them answer. Dick kisses him and Wally grinds down and pants against his mouth. 

"Always keep my promises," Dick murmurs, rolls Wally's hips for him in a dirty grind. Wally slams a hand to the wall beside Dick's head and huffs out a hot, aroused breath. Oh, he's more keyed up than Dick _thought_. _Fuck_. 

"Dick - " Wally pants, breaks off with a shaky inhale, tries again. "Dick, this is - I'm gonna - " 

"I want to if you want to," Dick says. Their lips brush together with the words. Wally nods. Nods and kisses him and rocks down onto Dick's thigh with powerful rolls of his hips, firm and strong and melting away all of Dick's crush embarrassment with how blazingly _hot_ he is. 

Before long, Wally's hips are thrusting down almost hard enough to push Dick's leg down, but he keeps it pressed up as firmly as he can, buries a hand in Wally's hair and kisses down his cheek, down his neck, resists the almost overwhelming urge to scrape his teeth. Wally makes a small, frustrated noise against his shoulder, then another, accompanied by a shudder, and when the third noise slips out, Dick realises it's more than just being close. 

"Wally," he whispers. Wally interrupts him. 

"I _can't_ ," Wally whines, shudders again at Dick's thigh. "I can't - _ngh_ \- " 

Dick wets his lips. Thinks very carefully about his next words and how completely devastating it will be to his reawakening arousal to hear them out loud. 

"Do - Do you want - " He swallows thickly and grips Wally's hip tighter, feels the faster thrusts ripple through his whole body. _Desperate_. 

"Do you want more?" Dick breathes. "I can - I can use my fingers - " 

" _Please_ ," Wally moans - _moans_ , and Dick shortcircuits. Manages to bite back a pathetic whimper and wrangle his hand off of Wally's hip and lower his leg and push his fingers up behind Wally's packer instead, rubs in an experimental circle. 

"There?" He asks. 

"Little lower, just - _ah_ , yeah, _there_." Wally shivers strongly with the new touch. Dick presses his knuckle up in a stroke, then does a circle. 

"What's best?" 

"I don't care," Wally pants. "I don't - anything, just do _anything_." And he muffles another quiet moan against Dick's neck, shaking like a leaf when Dick decides to go with circles, easier to keep focused with those, two fingers in a fast rub over Wally's sweats. 

He finds a rhythm quickly, _easily_ , following the tells of Wally's hips and panting hard into the new kisses Wally lays on his mouth while he winds an arm around Wally's waist to hold him. There's a small moment of discovery when he presses his fingers in harder and drags towards the front, where Wally shudders hard and coughs out a moan and trembles all over. Dick makes sure to thoroughly abuse his new knowledge after that. Alternates on every third circle with this new drag technique and feels weak and shaky all over at the way Wally reacts, one hand still on the wall and the other clinging to Dick's bicep. A steady shake settles in Wally's whole body, telltale noises slipping from his mouth into Dick's, frantically fucking against his fingers - which Dick keeps as equally steady circles, now, doesn't switch it up anymore, just grinds in with his knuckles. 

"I'm close," Wally whispers, hitched, wet. Absolutely incendiary to Dick's nerves. 

"Yeah," he replies scratchily, mouth and throat dry as the desert, and keeps stroking despite the burn in his wrist at the angle, pushes past it to make Wally shudder and - 

Wally groans into Dick's mouth, then gasps. 

"'M gonna - _Dick_ \- " and breaks off with a powerful shudder, a quiet, muffled moan, fingers digging into Dick's arm and whole body wracked with new trembles. His shoulders curl forwards as if to double over, he has to stop kissing, just pants hotly against Dick's lips and judders as Dick brushes soft kisses over his slack lips. The next rough circle draws a whimper out of him. 

Dick pushes his fingers up in pulses past the clear initial wave, uses alternating pressure to gauge when Wally's shuddering becomes a wince - and when it does, he stops, rubs a slower, lighter circle and enjoys the shaky exhale that puffs out over his mouth. Wally slumps against him when he withdraws his hand, messily pressing their mouths together. This time, a knock doesn't interrupt them. Dick unwinds his arm from Wally's waist and fits his hands to his hips instead, keeps him dangerously close and kisses him like his life depends on it. 

Wally, for his part, doesn't seem eager to part anytime soon. Dick's more than okay with that. If the count in the back of his head is still right, and hasn't been knocked askew by...events, then they've still got a couple minutes left. Unfortunately, the encounter has also pushed Dick's semi up to a full-blown erection again, but it'll be okay as long as Wally doesn't find ou - 

Wally presses their hips together. 

" _Oh_ ," he breathes. It goes straight to Dick's cock. Instead of replying, or trying to justify it, Dick just kisses him again. Wally doesn't let him ignore it, though, presses his hips forward and pushes the deceptively soft bulge of the packer against him and Dick exhales in a stutter. 

"Don't worry about me," he murmurs, curls a hand around Wally's neck. 

"What if I want to?" Wally mumbles. Dick hesitates in his answer. Wants to continue this, wants to - know he can't come in the next minute, knows it would have to spill over - 

He knows what the right answer is. What the responsible answer is. And he should be responsible, really, even pinned against his crush and still with the memory of his fingers in interesting places. 

"We don't have time," Dick says. Responsible. Practical. Just a little heartbreaking to himself. Wally, to his credit, barely shows disappointment, if he has any. Just a flicker of a fallen smile and then a nod and he presses more kisses to Dick's mouth. This time, Dick lets himself melt into them, taking what he can get for the fleeting seconds. 

The knock is gentler, this time. Dick pulls away reluctantly, _so_ reluctantly, and Wally steals another quick kiss before stepping back to adjust himself. Dick shoves his jeans down his hips a little, trying to bunch up the fabric over his crotch so his boner is less noticeable, and pulls his shirt down to help. Wally runs a hand through his hair, and he looks so handsome that Dick can't resist leaning in to kiss his cheek. Wally turns his head to catch his lips, instead. 

"Thanks," Wally says when they part, gives him a charmingly crooked smile, and lets Dick open the door. 

"Took your fuckin' time," Roy says, giving Dick an exaggerated wink. "Thought you'd fallen asleep in there." 

"Oh, haha," Dick deadpans, picking his way over the bottle to stand in his spot. "I'm surprised you're still out here." 

"And miss you getting all embarrassed? No way." 

"I hate you, Roy." 

"Aw, love you too, Dickie." 

The group chat for a little more while people finish sodas and bags and push empty trash into the middle, tuck empty bags into each other and gather them up politely for the morning - although Dick usually stays behind to just do it now, and Wally usually stays with him, even though no one asks them to. Eventually, with lazy tidying finish, people start to make excuses. 

"I'm, uh, I'm going to head to bed," Garth says as he stands up, rubbing the back of his neck. Lilith rises with him. 

"We all know what you're doing," Dick laughs, and waves them off. Garth blushes and Lilith tugs on his hand to lead him down the hallway. 

"Have fun!" Rings out behind them in a varying chorus, and it just leaves Donna, Roy, Dick, and Wally staring at each other. 

"Well, we should - we should probably also - " Donna starts, glancing at Roy, who scoffs. 

"Don't come knocking, Grayson, West," he warns, and stands up to step over Dick and scoop Donna up - Donna shrieks and Dick and Wally crack up at the display, waving politely at them as Roy carries Donna over his shoulder to the other hallway. 

Dick and Wally sit in silence for a moment. Dick sighs and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I guess we should clean up," he says. "You don't have to - " 

"I'll help," Wally says, as he always does, already leaning forward to gather up the little bits of trash. 

He goes at normal speed for this, scooping up clinking bottles and dragging over the small coffee table bin in the corner to dump everything in the bag. Dick crawls over to Garth's and Lilith's spots to get more stuff together, bunching it up in his fist. He risks a glance at Wally, but Wally isn't looking his way right now. He knee-walks over to him to push more plastic into the bin bag, and their hands brush when Wally places another can in there. 

They clean up in silence. Dick picks up the last of the empty gummy bear bags and pauses before picking up the big bottle in the middle, the one they used to spin. 

"You wanna spin again?" Wally teases. Dick shrugs. Places his hand on the bottle. 

"Can't hurt," he says, grinning as he spins the bottle. Disappointingly, it lands on Garth's empty spot. 

"Garth again," he says. "All right." 

Wally just hums and Dick hands him the bottle and bags to put in the trash. Wally ties off the bag and leaves it leaning against the wall. Dick screws his peanut butter shut and pushes it towards the small pool of untouched snacks, to go back in the kitchen. Neither of them speak for a long moment. Dick rests his elbows on his knees. Wally fiddles with the string on his hoodie. From the hallway to their left, a door opens and shuts, briefly releasing a squealy giggle. 

"I'm - gonna go shower," Dick says, and makes a move to get up. 

"Or we could finish what we started in there." 

Dick blinks at Wally. Wally licks his lips. Shrugs. 

"Just an idea," he says. "If you wanted to." Oh, Dick _wants_ to, all right. His dick a _nd_ his heart are fully on board. 

He should be responsible. Really, he should. It would be safer for both his on-board dick and heart. 

"Can you come again?" Dick asks, lower, raspier, instead of _anything_ rational, and Wally sucks in a slight breath. "Because I want - I want to - " 

"Yeah," he answers softly. Nods to Dick's crotch. "I _want_ to, too, Dick." 

Dick's restraint snaps like a rubber band. He immediately rocks himself forward to crawl over to Wally, climbs in his lap and pushes him down and Wally goes _easily_ , spreads his legs for Dick to fit between them, brings his hands up on Dick's arms, his sides, buries one in his hair and kisses him with a hot, impatient noise. Dick melts like butter above him, propping himself up on one elbow and using his other hand to trail down Wally's front, ruck up his shirt and splay over his happy trail, trace over the muscle there, flexing with his movements. Dick lowers his hips on automatic to press them together - Wally reaches one hand down into his own sweats and fishes out his packer, tossing it carelessly to the side. 

"Let me get rid of _that_ ," he murmurs, and cups Dick's ass to roll him down again, and the new, sudden contact makes them _both_ groan. Dick steadies himself with both elbows, now, kisses Wally with fervent and feverish intensity, nudges his chin up to kiss down his throat, his neck, brush over his collarbone. Lets Wally set the pace between them, one hand in Dick's back pocket and the other on his back, encouraging the pace of his hips, holding him closer, rocking up in equal measure. 

It's only a little bit devastating, how much fiery heat pulses between Dick's legs. It's enough that if he were standing, he's sure he'd have to hold on to something to keep himself upright. He moans messily into Wally's mouth, mostly to show him how _good_ it is, and Wally grunts in reply, rocks under him with a new ferocity, like he's fucking _determined_ to make Dick come first again, dragging up against the length and grinding in - Dick thrusts down faster, presses up against Wally and almost comes at the weak, pleased moan Wally makes, telltale shivers running through him again, clear in the way his shoulders shake beside Dick's elbows. 

"Wally, holy shit, are you - " 

"'M _sensitive_ , Dick," Wally pants, stifles another shaky moan. "'S always easier the second - _fuck_." He jolts up with the next thrust, his panting coming faster now, harsher. "Fuck, that's _good_." 

"Jesus," Dick mutters, cares a little less about muffling Wally when he moans next. No one can hear them here, not from the bedrooms, and even if they _did_ , it's nothing worse than what they're all up to anyway. And he wants to _hear_ Wally, this time. 

God, _this_ time. He's actually done enough of this over the course of the night that he can separate them into individual _experiences_. The thought shakes him, makes his blood run hot. 

"You want fingers?" He asks. Wally nods eagerly, shifts to let Dick shove a hand down between them - then pause, travel back up, pluck at the drawstring of Wally's sweats. It's a bold, bold question. 

"Can I?" He whispers. 

"Oh _god_ ," Wally pants. " _Yes_." 

Dick unties the sweats with a deft flick of his wrist. Shoves his hand in - still over underwear, because he thinks if he touches Wally's bare cock he might just combust on the fucking spot - and settles his fingers in the indent in the fabric he left _before_. Wally nods. With the thinner fabric, it's easier to feel where he is, easier to find the tip of Wally's cock and rub around it in quick little circles - easier, as well, to rediscover his little press-and-drag technique up the underside that makes Wally curse foully. He grasps at Dick's back, at his ass, lifts his hips up in demanding thrusts; his head thumps against the carpet and Dick chases him with his mouth, fitting their lips together and uncaring of the spit they swap, too busy trying to learn the rhythm of Wally's body under his hands to bother with finesse. 

"Harder," Wally pants, voice as tight and tense as his muscles, his thighs clamping harder to Dick's knees and shaking just ever-so-slightly. Dick whimpers hopelessly into the kiss, grinds his fingers in harder to a rewarding groan, focuses all his energy on jacking Wally off just like he wants. It's so consuming, so overwhelming, that he barely gives a thought to himself, pressed against his zipper and begging for friction - but it's not as important right now, god, not _nearly_ , as finding out what Wally sounds like on his second orgasm of the night. 

He sounds dick-destroyingly hot, it turns out. He tenses and tenses and shudders until his breath stumbles and catches and he comes with a loud, incriminating groan of Dick's name, barely muffled between them, his jerking violently into Dick's hand. Distantly, Dick can hear his heels dig into the floor to rock him up again, harder, more insistent, chasing the rough press of Dick's fingers and, god, Dick is _more_ than happy to give it to him, stroking and grinding until Wally gives up the ghost with another sharp judder and _whines_ , slumps to the floor, slack like a puppet with its strings cut. 

"Fuck, fuck, slower," he pants. "Lighter." 

Dick obeys, dragging his fingers in a gentle, slow circle that works another full-body shudder out of Wally. He lowers his head to whisper in Wally's ear. 

"Can you go a third time?" He murmurs. Wally groans quietly. 

"Sometimes," he admits. "But I wanna - " he cuts himself off with a swallow and skates a hand down to press over the bulge in Dick's jeans. Dick gasps. 

" - help with _this_ ," Wally finishes. 

" _Help_ ," Dick teases, laughs weakly. "Like you didn't fucking _cause_ it." 

Oh, he should not have said that. That's revealing a bit too much, there. Wally's breath breezes over his cheek, over his ear. Warm. Peanut buttery. 

"I - " Dick starts, but Wally interrupts him. 

"Then I better take care of it, then," he breathes. Dick can feel the curve of his smirk against his cheek. "I always clean up my own messes." 

It's Dick's turn to groan, then, with the filthy squeeze Wally gives him. Dick presses his thumb to Wally for one last pleasurable shudder and pulls away to brace himself above him once more, hovering. 

Wally lets him kiss him a couple more slow, soft - Dick hesitates to say sweet, because that would be acknowledging the surge of fondness in his chest, but _sweet_ \- times, runs his other hand up and down Dick's back in a soothing rhythm. His legs shift under him, bending again and one hooking over his calf to rest there. Dick hums into the kiss. 

Then Wally flips them. Dick lands on his back with a soft _unf_ , hands either side of his head, and Wally kneels between his legs like he be _longs_ there, a cocky, crooked grin on his face. His hands slide up to interlock with Dick's as he dips down to kiss him, stealing all the breath from his lungs in one easy go. Teeth scrape over Dick's lower lip, heart-stopping and panty-wetting all at the same time. 

One hand leaves his to travel south, presses nicely over his cock before pausing, skating up a touch, tugging up on the zipper pull. 

"Can I?" Wally asks. Dick struggles not to just _moan_ in response. 

"Yeah," he murmurs. Lifts his hips up. "Yeah, _please_." 

Wally pops the button and pulls down the zipper, tortuously slow, and Dick can only lay there and kiss him, sigh through his nose at the relief of pressure - and then at the introduction of new pressure, when Wally pushes the flaps of his jeans aside and places his hand against the length of his cock. He doesn't waste time, after that, curling his fingers around it and jacking him in slow, even strokes that only serve to make Dick writhe under him, desperately rocking his hips for more friction, for more _movement_ , and _fuck_ , it's _deviously_ slow, only makes him flush hotter all over and just that little bit more edged to begging. He's not above it, with the right person, and _man_ Wally is all _sorts_ of the right person. 

"Please," Dick whispers, his voice already trembling from the tension stored up in his legs, in his abdomen, quivering faintly under Wally's ministrations. It's like being touched with a feather when he needs a fist. "Wally - " 

"Fuck," Wally breathes. "Fuck, Dick, I didn't realise - " 

"I'm _close_ ," Dick blurts out, knows Wally can feel the next twitch of his cock. " _Please_ , stop teasing - " 

Wally abruptly tightens his grip and drags up the length. Dick almost cries out at the sudden surge of heat that rips up his spine, making him arch up into Wally's fist and slam back down the floor, falling easily, automatically, into the faster rhythm Wally sets, dry with the fabric of his underwear but he is _so_ past caring at this point. Wally kisses him almost _carefully_ , sinks in for a sloppier round when Dick's lips part on a particularly rough moan. Too early, he pulls away, and Dick makes a quiet noise at the loss but lets Wally go, kissing down his cheek and his neck while Dick fucks up against his palm, head spinning from arousal, from exhilaration. Wally's other hand rucks up his shirt to expose his abdomen, presses down over his hips. Dick pants loudly into the warm air of the room. 

Wally's lips leave his neck and reappear lower. _Much_ lower. Dick gasps and raises his head to see Wally's head over his abdomen, Wally himself looking up at him as he kisses down his side, over to his happy trail. Oh _god_ , Dick's never going to be able to forget _that_. 

"Holy shit," he breathes, quivers, swallows stupidly thickly and watches Wally kiss down to his hip, over shivery-sensitive skin that makes him whimper. It's not helping matters - it's not helping matters at _all_ , and if he thought he was close just from Wally's hand then what he's feeling now must be something akin to Valhalla. He _twitches_ again, can _see_ it in his briefs, eyes glued to Wally's hand on him, to Wally's mouth, to the glittering green of his eyes. Dick doesn't swallow his next moan, lets it fall out of his mouth and watches his thighs tense up either side of Wally, watches Wally brush his lips over crunched-up abs. 

Wally kisses down to his waistband. Then lifts, and lowers, and gives Dick a long, considering look before slowly, _slowly_ lowering his head to his busy hand. 

" _Wally_ ," Dick pants, props himself up on his elbows to watch helplessly, hopelessly, as Wally presses a careful kiss to his cock over his underwear. 

It's like a firework popping off under Dick's skin. Hot, sharp, jolting through him like embers and when Wally kisses him again, and _again_ , it's like sparklers after the fact, a heat so pointed and drowning that Dick can't hold back any longer, trembles _badly_ under Wally's touch, babbles out noises and jerks up in startling judders, tenses up so much he starts shaking. 

Wally's hair falls in his eyes as he kisses up and down Dick's cock, shifts to focus on smooching the head while his hand busily jacks him off, and surely he must _know_ Dick's about to come, must know he's about to completely lose it - 

"Wal - _Wally_ ," he spits, manages, almost comes with the next shudder. "Wally, 'm gonna come - " 

Wally hums in acknowledgement. _Hums_ , right against his cock, and Dick comes with an embarrassingly loud moan, head tipping back as his hips fitfully fuck up, against Wally's hand and his mouth, uncaring now, his knees automatically drawing up and his back shuddering into an arch up and then straight again, eyes rolling back in his head at the entire overwhelming, molten _sensation_. 

He collapses on his back a second later, elbows giving out underneath him, and he moans pathetically, still lifting into Wally's twin touches as he rides out the last of it, feels it melt into pleasant little aftershocks, rippling through him and undoing all the tension still knotted up in his legs. When Wally's fingers touch him next, they press wet underwear against sensitive skin. Dick moans all over again, shudders. Lets Wally stay down there until the touches make him flinch instead of shivery, makes a quiet, pleading noise to ask Wally to stop. 

Wally seems to understand him, despite Dick's complete incoherency, and shuffles back up his body. Dick opens his eyes long enough to see Wally above him, flushed and panting, and closes them again when Wally returns to kiss him. Slides a shaky hand up Wally's side and curls fingers around his shoulder, tugs him down to kiss him _harder_ , _sloppier_. He doesn't want to stop. Ever, preferably. Wants to lay here and just kiss Wally until his lips go numb and the rest of his limbs follow suit. 

They get halfway there. Dick's lips are thoroughly numb by the time Wally pulls away, his mouth noticeably more swollen now. Some of Dick's brainpower has rerouted back to his head, but he's still not sure what to say. Trips over the first thing he can think of. 

"Guess I _really_ need that shower now," he says dumbly. Wally laughs quietly, _charmingly_ , his lips quirking up in that familiar, fond smile that Dick is so helplessly heads-over-heels for. 

"Guess you do," Wally agrees. His eyes flick to Dick's lips and back up. "You're really good with your hands." 

Dick runs one of said hands up to Wally's cheek. Pulls at his lower lip with his thumb. 

"You're really good with _everything_ ," he murmurs back. He knows he's playing with fire. He knows tomorrow this will get brushed under the rug. 

Wally looks like he wants to say something else, but seems to decide against it. He kisses Dick one last time before getting off of him, offering a hand to help him up. Dick zips his jeans again and takes his hand. Lets go once they're standing. Debates on kissing him again, on saying things he shouldn't. 

"Hurry up, Harper!" Comes from down the hallway, and Roy barrelling into the living room makes them jump apart. He doesn't seem to notice. 

"Forgot my phone," he says with a grin, walking past them and scooping up Lilith's hoodie to find his phone underneath it, picking it up with a triumphant noise. 

"I'm coming, Troy!" He yells back, and jogs down the hallway again. 

The moment broken, now the distance between Dick and Wally feels insurmountable. He can't even consider the possibility of if Roy had emerged earlier, if he caught them - 

"I'll, uh, I'll go put this away," Wally says, gesturing to the bin bag and rubbing the back of his neck. There's a distinct red blush on his cheeks. "Enjoy your shower." 

"Yeah," Dick replies dumbly. He nods. "Enjoy - taking the trash out, I guess." 

Wally laughs. "I'll try my best. See you tomorrow?" 

Dick nods again. "Yeah. Yeah, see you tomorrow." 

Wally picks up the bag and heads towards the kitchen, and Dick walks down the right hallway. 

\-- 

It's not discussed the next day, just as Dick expected. Everyone seems to be in normal spirits around the breakfast table - more like brunch now, with how late in the morning it is - tiredly passing juice around and laughing boisterously over inside jokes. Garth made waffles for all of them; Donna contributed omelettes, and Roy diced fruit for a centrepiece. 

None of them notice the glances Dick keeps sneaking Wally whenever they're in the kitchen together - beforehand, prepping plates, or afterwards, cleaning up since neither of them cooked. Lilith wipes down the table but leaves them to the dishes while the others disappear on errands - Dick's got a few of his own to do, too, later. 

He hasn't stopped thinking about last night. _Dreamed_ about it, briefly, a flash of sweet in dreams he otherwise doesn't remember. He remembers everything else about last night, though, every detail, remembers every word and every touch and remembered it so _vividly_ that his attempted cold shower this morning turned into more of a lukewarm shower with a now-sore right wrist. 

Wally doesn't seem to act out of the ordinary. Hasn't mentioned anything, even when they're the only two in the kitchen now, Dick rinsing and Wally loading the dishwasher. Dick keeps catching his eye, but he sees nothing more than Wally's usual friendliness there. Maybe a lingering glance here and there, but nothing _substantial_. 

They part for their errands with nothing else said between them. Dick sort of hates himself the entire time he's working - tracing Riddler leads with Tim, which isn't the most thrilling job, but it's engaging enough to stop him thinking _too_ much about last night. Maybe. 

That's a lie. He spends all the silent minutes of the day replaying last night in his head, thinking about the closet, thinking about the _floor_ , god. Thinks about Wally. 

Whatever happens in the closet stays in the closet. And it's generally the same rule for anything that happens on the same night. 

But Dick's a hopelessly, pining romantic, and he's wondering if maybe there's a way to bring this up in a way that _won't_ damage their friendship. 

By the time dinner rolls around, he still doesn't have an answer. 

" - and boom! He goes flying," Roy says, grinning at his retelling of his day's events. He seems to have had the most exciting day so far, with some actual _fighting_ in there, and his storytelling makes everyone laugh around the table. Dick's elbow nudges Wally's as he picks up a spoon to help circle spaghetti on his fork. 

"So what'd you do, Boy Wonder?" Donna asks, propping her chin on her hand. 

"Not much," Dick admits. Spears a meatball on his fork. "Solved some of Riddler's riddles, got no new leads from it, then...made dinner." 

"Thrilling," Wally says dryly. 

"All right, what'd _you_ do, Speedy?" Dick teases, glances at Roy to see his feigned offence at the bastardisation of his old name. 

"I helped Barry out in Central City," Wally says calmly. "There was a police coup." 

"There was a _what_?" Roy asks, and Wally expands on his story. 

It's only the four of them at dinner tonight - Garth and Lilith are still busy with whatever they were doing today, but Dick's already cooled and tucked away leftovers for them in the fridge with a Post-It on the counter. And he has no plans for tonight past dinner, which, really, just opens up the whole _evening_ for him to fret over his Wally situation. How fun. 

"Okay, that's definitely cool," Donna says, pushing her empty plate into the middle of the table. "You could've called us out for help, y'know." 

"I know," Wally replies. "We had it handled, though." 

"You always say that," Dick scoffs. "And yet, _who_ saved your ass from Savage?" 

"Not you," Wally retorts, and Dick gasps. "That would be Batman." 

" _Cold_ ," Roy whispers, his last forkful of food halfway to his mouth. "That was fucking _ice_ , West." 

"I get no thanks around here," Dick declares, swiping up the last of the sauce on his empty plate with the last meatball and popping it into his mouth. "Absolutely no thanks," he reiterates through chewing. 

"Well, thank you for dinner," Donna says sweetly. Dick gestures to her and swallows. 

"See? Donna likes me." 

"I tolerate you," Roy adds. Takes Dick's plate to stack it on his and then those two on top of Donna's. Wally adds his own empty plate to the pile. 

"I like you," Wally offers, smiling easily at him. 

"You like anything that cooks you dinner," Roy jokes. The rest of them crack up. 

"It's not my fault I have a high metabolism," Wally protest through his chuckling. "Anyway, I like Dick because he always makes me a second serving." 

"It's in the fridge," Dick tells him. 

"Hey, look, just because I refused to help you reheat a pizza that _one_ time," Roy starts, and collapses into giggles when Wally starts snickering. Donna picks up the plates and heads around the breakfast counter to put them in the sink. 

"Thanks, Donna!" Dick calls, and she waves him off. Roy glances at her over his shoulder. 

"We're not finished," he tells Wally, and gets up to go help with the dishes. Wally pulls out a napkin and wipes the table clean of crumbs in a lightning-fast zip. He also deposits their water glasses somewhere in there, because Roy shrieks and jumps and is suddenly holding four glasses. 

Dick excuses himself as calmly as he can and heads to his room for a hopefully quiet evening. Finds a video game he hasn't finished yet and loads it up to settle in for a few hours of dying in spectacular stupid ways. It's a thankfully distracting few hours, with a game, where all he thinks about is the controls and the quest and not about last night, and he barely even checks his phone. He hears Garth and Lilith return sometime around ten, a couple hours later. 

Someone knocks on his door closer to midnight. Dick pauses the game. 

"Come in!" He calls, uncrossing a leg to get up - 

Wally steps in and closes the door behind him. Dick doesn't get off of the bed. In fact, he just freezes where he is. 

"Hey," he says, plays it normal, plasters a smile on his face. 

"Hey," Wally replies. Smiles warmly at him. Unsure what else to do, Dick lifts the controller in question. It wouldn't exactly be the first time Wally's just _shown_ _up_ at his room to ask if he wants to do something together. Although the closed door is new. 

"You wanna help?" He asks. Gestures to the console table. "Your controller is still here." 

"Huh." Wally walks over to grab it and Dick scoots over to give him room to sit on the end of the bed. 

But Wally doesn't turn on the controller. He runs his thumb over the power button and sighs. Dick looks over at him. 

"I didn't - I didn't actually come here to play something," Wally says. His eyebrows are pinched together in a little frown that Dick _aches_ to smooth out. With his fingers, with his lips. But he lives in the real world, where he's just _friends_ with Wally, so he keeps his hands to himself. 

"Okay," Dick says easily. But Wally still looks troubled. 

"Last night," he says. States. Drops it between them like a rock into water. The ripples touch Dick all the way down to his frozen core. 

Dick sets down his controller. Wally follows suit so he can twist his fingers together. 

"Last night," Dick repeats, tries to indicate he's at least open to talking about it. His heart, however, leaps into his throat with panic. 

"I didn't - know how to bring it up," Wally admits. "We don't usually..." he waves a hand in the air "...need to talk about it." 

"Usually," Dick agrees. It's usually harmless fun. Even with this crush Dick has been carrying for years. He's usually able to just enjoy a romp in the closet with Wally and secretly, privately, treasure the memory for his lonelier nights. 

Except last night was a lot more than just a _romp_. 

"I...liked it," Wally says softly, so softly Dick almost hear him. 

"I think it was pretty obvious I did, too," Dick jokes, but it falls flat. "Wally, what - " 

"Let me talk, Dick," Wally says. "Please. I - I've been thinking of what to say all _day_." 

Dick shuts up. Wally huffs out a laugh and runs a hand through his hair. 

"I still don't know what to say," he admits. "I just - it was _different_ , last night. It was - " 

He worries his lower lip between his teeth. Looks out at Dick's bedroom wall. 

"I...guess I wanted to know if it... _meant_ anything. I don't - " 

"I like you," Dick blurts out, babbles before his brain can even process the words. Wally stops. Blinks. 

A lump forms in Dick's throat, but he pushes past it. If he's going to be stupid and _tell_ Wally, then Wally at least deserves to know the full truth. The full, pathetic extent of it. 

"I have for a while," he confesses. 

" _Like_?" Wally asks, likes he wants clarification on what the word means, and his voice sounds thin - 

"I wanna take you out to dinner," Dick babbles. Can't stop himself, once the dam bursts. "On a date. I want to _date_ you, Wally." 

Wally flushes. Dick feels like he's just plunged feet-first into cold water. Stupid, fucking pathetic crush and stupid, fucking pathetic brain-to-mouth filter that apparently turns intangible in high-pressure situations - 

"That's...better than how I would have put it," Wally says. Turns his gaze to Dick, searches his eyes. Dick has never seen him so open and so aching at the same time. 

"How would you have put it?" Dick asks, holds his breath for the answer. 

"I have a stupidly massive crush on you," Wally replies. Deadpan, but sincere, even a little smile tipping up one corner of his mouth. 

"Oh," Dick whispers, more air than sound. " _Oh_." He swallows. "That - That makes two of us." 

Silence hangs in the air for a few seconds. Wally's eyes flick to Dick's mouth and back up. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, and Dick almost wants to _laugh_ , it's such a ridiculous contrast from last night, where Wally was stringing him into incoherent with just his _hands_. 

"Please do," Dick replies, and closes his eyes as Wally's hand comes up to cup his cheek. 

It's so delightfully different from last night. Wally kisses him softly, _fondly_ , a gentle press of lips that makes Dick tingle all over with something starkly different than lust. Wally dares to try and pull away, put even a slight gap between them, and Dick places a couple fingers under his chin to encourage him back in, kissing him just as softly and sweetly as he wanted to last night. This time, there's no wandering hands, no insistent hips, just him and Wally and a confession sealed with a kiss or three. 

"I wanted to tell you last night," Wally murmurs between kiss number four and five. "I almost _did_." 

"Me too," Dick mumbles. Shivers pleasantly at kiss five, perfect and plush. "God, Wally, I wanted to tell you so many times." 

Kisses six and seven and eight take longer. Dick leans into the hand on his cheek. 

"How long?" Wally asks. "How long have you - "

Dick huffs out a laugh. "Since we were fucking fifteen." He pauses to open his eyes and look at Wally. A second later, Wally's eyes open, too. 

"You?" Dick breathes. 

"Sixteen," Wally answers. Laughs quietly with him. His eyes crinkle cutely in the corners, and Dick's transported all over again to when he started noticing Wally as more than a friend and teammate. When he started noticing how attractive he was, how heart-stoppingly handsome his smile was, how delightful his laugh sounded - it's changed now, of course, deepened and bottomed out, and Dick loves it more, now, still gleeful and happy and so distinctly _Wally_ it hurts. But mostly, it still gives Dick butterflies. 

In a moment of boldness, Dick grabs the front of Wally's shirt and leans in to kiss him again. Racks up his courage and parts just far enough to speak, his lips still brushing against Wally's when he talks. 

"I love you," he whispers. Has for a while, if he's honest, but he chases it with a kiss to cut out the obligation for Wally to respond in kind, eliminate the silence that might pressure him otherwise. 

It does no good. Wally pulls away to answer instead. 

"I love you, too," he murmurs, so plain and so sincere that Dick's heart squeezes in his chest with giddiness, and he can't help the giggle that bubbles over into the kiss. The curve of Wally's smile presses against his own, giddy and happy and _content_ , and Dick doesn't think he's ever been more in love than in this moment. 

It's nice. It's happy. And it's an opportunity Dick can hardly pass up when Wally kisses him just a little bit, meaningfully, harder. Oh, _yes_. Dick's _all_ about this. Dick drops his hand to Wally's thigh, squeezes. Wally opens his mouth on a pleased sigh. 

"Hey, Dick." 

"Mm?" 

Wally slides a hand onto his thigh as well. 

"Y'know you asked about a third time?" He murmurs. Dick laughs. 

"Only you could be so filthy after telling me you love me," he chuckles. Wally snickers. 

"I can love you and tell you I want a repeat of last night at the same time." 

"Just a repeat?" 

"Maybe more," Wally allows, smirks. "Maybe we'll get the underwear _off_ , this time." 

"A man after my own heart," Dick jokes, and lightly shoves Wally's shoulder to make him collapse on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

They don't ever end up turning on that second controller. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hanging out at [halifax-jordan](https://halifax-jordan.tumblr.com) on Tumblr!


End file.
